


Many Possibilities.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Sam walks Annie home from the pub after one of their tougher cases.





	Many Possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> New to the fandom, so not sure if anyone still watches this. I do, so here we go, have some Annie/Sam fluff.

When she first set eyes on him she couldn't hold his gaze for long. He had looked her up and down, appraising her in her uniform. Yet she was drawn to him, the lost, hurt, vulnerable look on his face as he seemed to struggle daily with whatever was going on in his head. She had tried to be his friend, offer whatever comfort she could. It had paid off to a point, yet he still had moments where she wasn't sure what to make of him. He talked about where he came from, the future as he called it. She sat and listened, drank whisky, even shared meals with him, watched as he opened up to her. She found she needed him just as much as he needed her. Sometimes he would seek her out, find a small cupboard or office and pull her inside. Then his world would fall apart, just the two of them locked away from the outside world.

When they were working he was always the professional, or he tried to be. Yet when his own world bled through, he screamed, yelled, fought back, his instinct to stay alive and get home overpowering his sense of what was real and what was part of his imaginary world. He tried to keep her safe, protect her even without realising. When she smiled at him his heart felt lighter, even when he his head screamed and his vision blurred she was there.

When she had a gun pointed at her head during the Manchester Gazette hold up, he turned everything upside down to keep her safe. Gene wasn't impressed but he won in the end, even as his own body fought to stay alive in the future. She reached for him, grounded him, made him continue. When he was forced to his knees with the gun at his head his last words were to her, he needed her. When it was over she told him to enjoy the moment, and he intended to.

As she put the music on in pub that night she smiled at him across the bar, and he returned it, his heart feeling lighter as her face lit up. Making his way through the crowd he kept his eyes fixed on her, the noise around him fading away until it was only her and him. As he gently placed a hand on her elbow and guided her to a small table at the back of the bar with two stools, he nodded to Nelson to make up more drinks for them. He made sure she was seated before he went and got the drinks placed on the bar for him, pulling his stool closer to hers as took a seat, his knee brushing down her thigh as he smiled brightly.

"It's been one of them days again, hasn't it." Knowing she was probably lighting a powder keg, that could possibly end in Sam going off the deep end in one of his from the further storylines but saying it anyway.

"Yeah, it has. But like you said, enjoy the moment." Shifting his leg just enough so his knee bruised again her leg.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the music from the radio playing in the background. When Sam didn't share his weird and wonderful tale of the future Annie decided to broach the subject.

"I'm here if you want to talk, you know that right?" Reaching across the table and placing her hand gently over his where it rested on the table top.

"I know, thanks." He replied, smiling as he turned his hand over under hers and linked them together.

Her face lit up in one of those smiles that made butterflies flutter widely around in Sam's stomach and he grinned like an idiot. They sat talking about random things, music, films, the changing scene of Manchester. Sam made sure to try and keep the conversation strictly to the year he was currently in, he didn't want to dwell on the future. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't see or hear their boss approach until he shoved two hands through the small gap between them and placed new drinks on the table.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" He yelled over the din.

"No, Guv." Annie croaked out, pulling her hand away from Sam's and placing it in her lap.

"Thanks," Sam muttered, his eyes never leaving Annie as he watched her cheeks glowing bright red at being caught hold his hand.

"Right then, I'll leave you two girls to chat then." Giving Sam a knowing look before he turned and walked away.

Sam turned and watched Gene walk away, making sure he was seated back at the bar before he turned back to Annie.

"Hey, we're not doing anything wrong. How about we finish these drinks and I walk you home, Manchester's a dangerous place at night." Picking up the drink Gene had placed in front of him and downing the whisky in one.

"I don't know, if anyone sees us leaving together they'll start talking." Not really looking at Sam as she spoke but at the pub full of her colleagues and friends.

Sam turned and looked at the people around them, most of them knocking back alcohol like it was fizzy pop. Most of them wouldn't know what time they left the pub never mind who left with who.

"Most of them are too drunk to know what day of the week it is never mind us leaving the pub together. Drink up and I'll go tell the guv we're leaving, together." Seeing Annie pale at the prospect of the guv knowing they were leaving together.

Annie finished her drink and hopped down from her bar stool, smiling a little as Sam appeared with his leather jacket and her coat in his hands. He placed his jacket on the stool and helped her put her coat on before his own. He let her step in front of him, placing his palm flat on the small of her back as they made their way through the crowd of people.

"Guv, we're off now. I'll walk Annie home, make sure she gets there safely since it's so late." Feeling Annie stiffen at his words.

"Right you are, see you both tomorrow bright and early." Looking them both up and down as Sam guided Annie away towards the door.

He didn't miss how close Sam was to Annie, or the hand he had placed on her back. He knew Annie had taken a shine to Sam when he arrived and seeing them like that he knew that Sam reciprocated them feelings. He would keep an eye on them both, watch from a distance, only step in if it affected their work. For now, Sam needed someone, and if that someone happened to be WPC Annie Cartwright then so be it. Turning back to the bar he lifted up his empty glass before yelling at Nelson for a refill.

Stepping out into the night air Annie shivered, the cold Manchester wind blowing around her stockinged legs and up her skirt. Sam didn't miss her reaction and stepped closer to her, his body flush alongside hers as they started to walk away from the pub. When they turned left at the end of with street the wind hit them full force and Annie wrapped her arms around herself to try and stay warm. Sam instinctively slid his arm around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could, pulling the collar on his jacket up with his free hand to keep the wind off his neck.

Annie stiffened at the feel of Sam's arm around her waist, yet couldn't deny how much warmer she felt as her body fit against his. After walking several steps she let her head fall against his shoulder, her own arm sliding around his waist as they walked. By the time they reached the end of Annie's road, Sam had moved his head so it rested on top of hers, her hand now slotted under his jacket at the back to keep it warm. When they reached her front door she looked up at the darkened windows and sighed. He reluctantly let his arm slip from her waist and stood up straight, watching as she dug around in her handbag for her keys. She pulled them out and held them up, flicking through the bunch until she found the one she needed.

"Thanks for walking me home, and keeping me warm." Blushing as she mentioned him keeping her warm.

"You're welcome, we should do it again sometime." Seeing her face going even redder at his suggestion.

"Yeah, maybe." Ducking her head as she stepped forward and inserted her key in the lock.

She turned the key and pushed the door open, pulling the keys out and turning back to Sam.

"Thanks again, do you want to come in for a cuppa before you go home, warm you up a little." Stepping inside her flat and smiling as Sam looked up and down the street before stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah, sure." His smile growing wider as she stepped aside for him to enter.

He stepped past her and stood in the darkness, waiting for her to close to the door. She brushed past him as she reached for the light switch, flicking it on as they both blinked against the brightness.

"Go take a seat, I'll put kettle on." Taking her jacket off and hanging it on the coat hook.

Sam watched her walk into the kitchen, before taking his own jacket off and hanging it beside hers. He walked into the living room, switched the light on and looked around the small room. It wasn't flash but it was homely. A few pictures were placed around the room, plants, things that make it look lived in. He sat on the dark brown settee, stretched his arm along the back as he got comfortable. He could hear the kettle whistle, spoons clinking cups as Annie made the tea. He closed his eyes and rested his head back on the settee, smiling at how homely Annie's small flat felt.

She appeared at the living room door and smiled at the sight in front of her. Sam looked peaceful, his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped. She walked into the room and placed the cups on the table, turning to look down at Sam. He was like a puzzle, so many pieces that fitted together to make the man in front of her. Taking a seat beside him she reached out tentatively and rested her hand on his arm.

"Sam." She whispered, her fingers stroking up his arm.

He turned his head and opened his eyes, smiling at her as he looked down at her hand on his arm. He watched her smile as she reached for the teacups and passed him one. He sat up a little and took the cup from her, his fingers brushing hers as she sat back, shifting so she was a little closer to him. He took a sip of his tea, the hot liquid burning his lips slightly. He felt tired, drained even, his body feeling like lead as he felt himself relaxing. Annie noticed how tired he looked, his face looking paler than normal. Without thinking she placed her cup back on the coffee table and stood up, walking towards the fire and the stack of wood at the side. Sam watched her, his heavy eyelids drooping further as the heat started to fill the room. He hadn't seen an open fire since he was a child, remembering both his mum and dad lighting the ones in his childhood homes. When Annie sat back down she sat right beside him, her body flush against his as he lifted the cup to his lips and sleepily took a drink. She drank her own tea, the heat filling the room as she felt Sam growing heavier beside her. His cup was empty and resting in his lap when she yawned and turned her head to look at him. His head was again resting on the back of the settee, his eyes closed and his breathing even.

Sitting up gently she placed both cups on the table, Sam never moving as she took the cup from his hands. If she left him like that he would wake with one hell of a stiff neck in the morning. Standing up she moved the table back and knelt in front of him, reaching for his shoes as she carefully removed them and put them to one side. She glanced around the room and saw the blanket her grandmother had made her as a child draped on the back of the armchair. She stood up and brought it over to where Sam was still sleeping.

"Sam, wake up, you can't sleep like that." Giving him a gentle nudge as she knelt in front of him.

Sam stirred and opened his eyes, looking straight at Annie as he did. He blinked a couple of times and realised he'd fallen asleep on Annie's settee.

"Sorry, I'll get myself away home." Going to sit up but being held in place by Annie's hand on his chest.

He hadn't even realised he had no shoes on as he went to stand up, his only thought was leaving Annie in peace, even if he didn't want to.

"Sam, it's fine, lie down. It's too late to be walking the streets now." Running a finger down his cheek as she placed a hand on his shoulder and gently guided him to lie down.

Sam was too tired to argue, his body and mind agreeing willingly with the beautiful woman in front of him. He lay down and brought his legs and feet up, only realising then he had no shoes on. He yawned as Annie covered him with the huge wholly knitted blanket, his eyes drifting shut as he sunk into the cushions.

"Goodnight, Sam, sleep well," Annie whispered as she stroked his cheek and again and went to walk away.

She had made it all the way to her bedroom when she heard her name called, a mix of panic and fear in the way it was called. Racing back into the living room she saw Sam sat bolt upright, his face buried in his hands. She was glad she had moved the table as she dropped to her knees in front of him again.

"Sam, it's okay, what wrong?" Placing her hands his knees as she squeezed them for reassurance.

"You were here, then you were gone." He mumbled sleepily, the fear still evident in his voice.

"I'm right here, Sam. I'll just be in the next room." Seeing him slowly remove his hands from his face so she could see him properly.

"I just, I want, I need," Not sure what to say as his sleep foggy brain tired to function as he reached for her hands.

He looked terrified, abandoned and lost as he reached for her. She knew he needed her, she just wasn't sure how much of herself she was willing to give. But seeing him so lost, so helpless, broke her, and she couldn't say no to him.

"Stay still, I'll be back in a minute." Prizing her hands-free from his as she stood up and walked away.

After locking up and clearing away the few dishes in the sink she went into her bedroom and changed into her big, fluffy, definitely not sexy, pyjamas. Walking back into the living room she saw Sam hadn't moved, his still form scaring her as she walked up beside him and looked at him.

"Lie down, Sam." Pushing his still body backwards as he resisted the movement.

It wasn't until he locked eyes with her did he move, lying flush against the back of the settee as he watching her place some more wood on the fire before coming to sit beside him. He closed his eyes again then, feeling her right beside him. He reached for her, pulled her closer as he felt her lie down beside him. She pulled the blanket over them both and turned to face him, his face half hidden in darkness and shadows from the fire. She felt his arm snake across her waist, his leg moving between hers as he hooked it over and gave himself more leverage to pull her closer.

She thought it would feel awkward being this close to Sam, his face buried against her neck as his breath brushing against her skin. He was warm and heavy, the slight smell of shampoo, soap powder and sweat filling her nostrils as she took a deep breath in. She closed her eyes, stroking her fingers through his incredible short hair as she felt him place a kiss to her neck mumbling what sounded like her name as he did.

"Goodnight, Sam." She whispered as she placed a kiss on his temple.

She yawned again before letting sleep claim her tired body, they could deal with everything in the morning.


End file.
